


Drink

by Aida



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Blood Drinking, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire!Bilbo, werewolf!Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli learns that Bilbo needs to feed, so he offers himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I think this the first fic I wrote for this challenge that contained something really smutty. And well, yes, this has smut. Some, anyway.

Kíli knew something was wrong with his mate. 

Sure, when Bilbo started stumbling and trembling, he claimed that he just had a small cold, which confused the rest of the company, but they accepted it. All except Kíli.

He knew that his kind had a hard time getting sick (even as a pup, he only ever got sick once), and he had heard stories about vampires. How they were merciless, gluttonous undead creatures who only drank blood and brooded, yet they also never fell ill. Sure, Bilbo already seemed completely different than the tales they had heard of vampires, Kíli knew that some tales about his mate’s kind had some merit to them. 

The werewolf tracked down Bilbo, knowing where he would be. It seemed that ever since they had arrived at Lake Town that he hardly ever left the darkness of his room. Indeed, that was where he found him, curled into a ball under the covers.

“Bilbo?” Kíli breathed, shutting the door and approaching the bed. “Bilbo, what’s wrong?”

The vampire looked at him, eyes bleary. “I-It’s nothing, Kee…” He whispered. “I… I just don’t feel…”

“Bilbo, I know vampires don’t get sick.” Kíli cut in, sitting on the bed and stroking his trembling love’s arm. “I know that’s not the problem. So, what is it?”

He heard Bilbo take a couple of deep, shaky breaths before he rolled over. “I… I’m hungry, Kíli.” 

Something in Kíli’s gut raged at those words. Of course, Bilbo was hungry! He hadn’t drank any blood since they were in Mirkwood, only drinking what he packed with him (which wasn’t much, in the end, for Beorn wasn’t much of a fan of vampires). But they were safe, now. In a town full of people and animals. A town full of blood for his vampire lover to drink. Yet Bilbo hadn’t touched a single drop.

“Then why haven’t you eaten?” Kíli said, trying to use his best commanding voice, something he learned from his mother. “I mean, look at where we are! We’re in a town full of people and animals! You can easily eat now!”

“It’s not that simple, Kíli.” Bilbo muttered, holding up a weak hand before Kíli could speak up. “No, hear me out. Out of all the races of Middle Earth, the Men are those who hate vampires the most. They will kill anyone that they even suspect could be one of my kind, not to mention send a mob after me if I tried to feed off of a mere chicken.”

Kíli frowned, for he never considered that. Sure, the rest of the pack, Thorin’s company, was wary of Bilbo’s presence up until he rose to his uncle’s defense, mauling a number of orcs and wargs to death when they tried to kill him. But the elves of Rivendell were kind to him, and Beorn grew comfortable enough with Bilbo after a short period of time, but he never suspected what the Men would do if they knew that Bilbo was something other than a hobbit. 

“What about one of us?” Kíli asked. “One of the pack? Can’t you feed off us?”

Bilbo seemed rather flustered at that. “Er-I… Kíli, I don’t feed off of other races for a reason.” He muttered, wriggling a little. “It’s… it’s a rather intimate act. Not to mention the fact that it can go very wrong very quickly.”

“How?”

“Allergic reaction.” He answered. “Something in my mouth sometimes causes people to react… well, very badly.”

Kíli frowned, fidgeting a little. “So…” He muttered, and for some reason, he felt rather hurt at the thought. “You won’t even… feed off me?”

Bilbo stared up at him, and he must’ve seen it, for he sat up. “Oh, Kíli…” He breathed, and Kíli leaned into a cool hand that had touched his cheek. “I… I don’t want to force you into it, but it’s not because I don’t _want_ to. I…”

Kíli looked at Bilbo as he ducked his head. “I… I was actually going to ask once we reclaimed Erebor…” He muttered. “If… If you were willing…”

Kíli smiled at him, heart fluttering, even as he leaned over to nuzzle his vampire love’s curly hair. “Ask me now.” He breathed. “Not just for your health, but just ask…”

“Kíli…”

The vampire then squawked as Kíli grabbed him and bounced around until they were lying together on the bed, Bilbo half on top of the smiling werewolf.

“Go ahead. Ask.”

Bilbo shuttered, hearing his heart pound and blood flow. From the first moment he saw the werewolf at his door, to when the pup tackled and licked him during a full moon, Bilbo loved him. He shouldn’t, since centuries of rivalry and bad blood dictated that he shouldn’t, but he did. Now there he was, offering his blood to Bilbo when he was starving. More than willing, and smelling delightfully delicious.

“Kíli…” He muttered, pulling his tunic aside and nuzzling his shoulder, low enough for whatever marks that Bilbo would put there to be hidden. “May I…?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Bilbo bit back a groan, licking a stripe along his shoulder and neck. “You’ll feel a little prick-.” He breathed, huffing when Kíli snorted in childish amusement. “I’m serious! You’ll feel a little prick, a little pain, but hopefully it won’t be too bad.”

“Hopefully I won’t be allergic.” Was Kíli’s response and Bilbo nodded, heart overflowing when the werewolf tilted his head to the side. “Go on, then. I trust you.”

“I’ll do what I can not to betray that trust, my sweet.” Bilbo muttered, feeling more than seeing Kíli smile at those words as he sought out a soft point before bearing his teeth and biting down.

Kíli winced at the pain, feeling Bilbo’s sharp canines puncture his shoulder. At first, that was all he felt: dull, aching pain and the bluntness of Bilbo’s other teeth and cool lips on his shoulder. Then Bilbo began to suck, and that was when he felt it. A deep, throbbing warmth that spilled through him, replacing the blood that Bilbo was draining away. It made his nerves sing and his muscles throb.

He moaned, loud and unabashed, clinging tightly to the vampire above him as he saw stars, wondering how Bilbo was getting any blood at all when it was rapidly going south and focusing there. He wriggled, hips thrusting minutely, feeling his cock twitch and loins throb.

If this was an allergic reaction, Kíli never wanted it to end. 

His moans grew louder as Bilbo seemed to suck even harder, practically screaming when he felt those small, cool fingers fumble into his trousers and touching him where he wanted it most. He wasn’t sure if he was saying anything or just babbling incoherently. Either way, Bilbo’s lips never left him, his hand was stroking him just right, and the suction was making him throb and he gasped, warmth pooling low in his belly, and he _howled_.

He saw white before he saw black.

When he awoke, it was to a light-headedness and a bone-deep satisfaction as he felt hands, no longer weak but strong, pull him into a sitting position and guiding a glass of cool water to his lips, which he drank greedily. He flinched when he tilted his head back a little, feeling a dull pain radiate from his shoulder. 

Once the water was finished, Kíli opened his eyes to see a grinning Bilbo, looking bright-eyed and flushed, something that always meant Bilbo had a good feeding. 

“That was…” Kíli breathed and Bilbo chuckled.

“Different, yes. I didn’t think anyone would like it that much.” The vampire responded. “I’m glad, though. Much better than any alternative.”

He beamed at him, pulling the vampire close and nuzzling at his cheek, pawing at him and freezing when those hands gripped his wrists. Not painful, but firm.

“Don’t you want…?” He asked, but Bilbo shook his head.

“I can’t. My body can no longer respond like that. Hasn’t for a long time.” Bilbo said, and Kíli frowned. “But don’t worry. I still felt pleasure. And you, my sweet, were absolutely delicious.”

Kíli flushed, feeling a strange surge of pride at Bilbo’s words as the vampire kissed his cheek. “I’m glad.” He admitted. “So… I take it I’m now your personal supply of-.”

“Ah, no, Kíli. It’s not like that.” Bilbo cut in, stroking his long dark tresses. “If I were to solely rely on you for food, you wouldn’t survive a week. This is something to be done every once in a while. You need to recover, especially after how much I took from you this time.”

Kíli did feel rather loose and relaxed, like he had quite a bit of wine to drink with dinner. “But this isn’t just a one-time thing, right?”

“No, it’s not, only if that’s what you wish.” Bilbo replied. “Unless, of course, you don’t-.”

“No, no! I do! Believe me, I do!” The werewolf cut in, and Bilbo smirked at him. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt something like _that_ in my life! I would be an idiot if I said I didn’t want to!”

“Good.” Bilbo laughed, and Kíli pulled him closer. “And just think of the ways we can experiment with it.”

Now that piqued his curiosity. “How so?”

“Well…” Bilbo said casually, and Kíli hummed when he scraped his nails against his scalp. “I don’t have to bite at your neck and shoulders all the time. I could go for your wrist, your chest… your inner thigh…”

Kíli groaned, feeling his cock twitch at the mere thought of Bilbo between his legs. “Can we try it now?”

“You need to recover from the blood loss first, love.” 

“Damn.” Kíli cursed, causing Bilbo to giggle again as he pouted.

He hoped that it wouldn’t take long, and they both idly wondered if werewolves could regenerate blood faster than others could. And that no one would notice what had gone on between the two.

Little did they know that Thorin was silently plotting Bilbo’s demise.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is genderswapped...
> 
> Hmm...


End file.
